A Christmas Miracle
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: When Steve gets himself shot, some confessions are made. How will he handle them? Tumblr request. (Fair Warning: contains smut.)
1. Her Worst Nightmare

"It's a nightmare. It has to be a nightmare.", Becca thought, tears in her eyes, while sitting in the waiting room of Tripler Army Hospital. She could hear the familiar voices of Danny, Kono, Chin and Lou, either talking with each other or at her, but she couldn't discern what they were saying. Her mind was wrapped in a fog, her only thought being if Steve was gonna be okay.

Danny had called her just a few minutes before and when she heard his voice, she knew something bad had happened. At first, he didn't want to tell her much about what had happened, just saying that Steve was being taken to the hospital, just so she wouldn't worry too much, but after some insistence on her part, he ended up telling her everything.

Apparently, Steve had been in the bank and a group of men entered and wanted to rob the place. Steve could tell they were on edge and when a little girl wouldn't stop crying, one of the men flipped and pointed his gun at the child, cocking it and getting ready to shoot her. That's when Steve launched himself between the girl and the gun and ended up getting shot in his lower abdomen.

He was losing a lot of blood and, while the robbers fled, some of the witnesses tried stopping the bleeding until the paramedics arrived. He was then rushed to the hospital and that's when Danny called her. Steve had been in surgery since. They didn't know if he was gonna be okay or not, due to the amount of blood he'd lost, so all they could do was wait, no one leaving until they were sure he was going to be okay.

As soon as Danny had told her that Steve was being taken to the hospital, she immediately grabbed her keys and drove there. It was while she was driving that Danny told her everything, tears treating to cloud her eyes and stopping her to make it there in one piece. She didn't care. She had to see him, she had to know he was going to be okay.

Becca could feel tears starting to escape her eyes. Whipping them from her eyes, she felt Danny sitting down next to her. She looked up and gave him a weak smile, in response to his question of how she was holding up. She knew if she opened her mouth to answer him, she would just start crying and she didn't want that.

It felt like time was passing at a turtle's pace. She started remembering her relationship with Steve. It always amazed her of how much her life had changed since they had met. Before, she would swear that she was done with men, after a bad relationship had scarred her deeply, but now, now she couldn't imagine her life without him. "God, I should've told him I love him.", she thought, tears streaming down her face.

Just a few hours before, they had been talking on the phone and were making plans for Christmas and now she was sitting in a hospital waiting room, hoping and praying Steve would live to see it. She would give anything to trade places with him, to be the one in surgery fighting for her life instead of him.

Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal a doctor still wearing surgical scrubs. He called Steve's name and they all stood and walked over to him.

\- "How is he, doc?" – Danny was the first to ask, uncertainty coating his voice.

\- "When he came in, his blood pressure was dangerously low and he was having a hard time breathing. Add to that the amount of blood he had already lost on the scene, plus his heart going into tachycardia, and we knew we were gonna be in there for a while." – Becca could feel herself getting sick. – "Now, we gave him a blood transfusion, checked for internal damage and found that the bullet had grazed his liver. After taking care of that, we were about to close him up when he flat lined. We managed to bring him back and close him up without anymore incidents. He's been taken into a private room and as soon as he's all set up, a nurse will come out to get you."

\- "How long until he wakes up?" – Becca needed to know when she was gonna be able to see those beautiful blue eyes of his again.

\- "Honestly, I don't know. It can be a couple of hours, or a couple of days. As I said, he lost a lot of blood, so the body is going to need time to restock that blood. I placed him in a medical induced coma, so he can recover and we are keeping him under close observation, but, with that said, it's up to him." – The doctor said before leaving them to attend to his other patients.

No one said a word, still trying to wrap their minds around what the doctor had just told them. "It was up to him.". The words kept repeating in Becca's mind. It was up to Steve to come back and wake up. To come back to them, to her. All they could do was wait and that was what was killing her.

She knew Steve was strong but would he be strong enough to come back from this? After all, he had been shot, stabbed, water boarded, fell from a cliff, and those were just some of the injuries he had sustained since he started 5-0. Add to that all the injuries he sustained while still in the Navy as a Seal and only God knows how his body would react this time around.

Thirty minutes later and a nurse called out Steve's name. By then, the only people that were left in the waiting room were Becca and Chin. Chin had stayed behind to keep the team updated on Steve's condition, while everyone else was out trying to catch the sons of bitches who did that to him.

At first, no one wanted to leave, mostly because they didn't want to leave her alone, but, after she assured them that she would be okay on her own, Danny, Kono and Lou left, leaving Chin behind with her. He said it was so the team would know how he was doing after the surgery, but she knew it was so she wouldn't be alone.

The nurse guided them towards Steve's room and, as soon as they reached it, she stopped and turned to them, her hand placed on the doorknob.

\- "Now, before we go in, there's something you need to know. He's connected to a number of different machines, with a bunch of wires connected to his body. You need to know that it looks a lot worse than it actually is. Just, keep in mind that all those wires and machines are there to help him heal, okay?" – The nurse told them, a soft smile on her lips.

Both Becca and Chin nodded, a hint of fear hitting Becca in the process. The nurse opened the door and beacon them in, telling them she would come back in a little while to check on him. They nodded and moved further inside the room. Becca's eyes never left the floor, not being ready to see Steve like that, and when she finally looked up, her breath hitched on her throat.

Steve looked so peaceful, laying in that hospital bed. If it wasn't for the machines and wires that attached him to said machines and she could swear he was just sleeping. But they were there, as an awful reminder of what had happened. Tears flooded her eyes once again and she could barely contain them.

They made their way closer to the bed and Becca wrapped her hand around one of his in an attempt to let him know that she was there. Chin was on the other side, looking closely at his friend, his hand placed on his arm, as if telling him he was there too. They didn't say much, just stood there, waiting for something both of them knew wasn't going to happen.

Chin told Becca he was gonna call Danny and tell him how Steve was doing, but Becca had a different idea. She knew Chin wasn't gonna be doing anyone any good if he was to stay with her and she also knew he wanted to catch the guys who had shot Steve as badly as the rest of the team, so she told him to go.

\- "Chin, there's no need for you to stay here when you could be out there finding out how did this. Go. I'll be okay and I'll keep you guys updated on any changes, I promise."

\- "I can't leave you here alone, Becca. Steve would kill us all, if I did." – Becca chuckled, for the first time since that whole ordeal started.

\- "I'll talk to him and I won't let him kill you guys, scouts honor."

\- "You sure?"

\- "Positive. Go and make sure that whoever did this, pays the price." – And with that, Becca saw Chin nodding and, after squeezing his friend's arm in support, leaving to find the pieces of crap that had done that to him.

Once Chin left, Becca pulled the chair closer to Steve's bed and returned her hand to where it had previously been. She started talking to him, telling him about what the team was up to and that the little girl was okay. She didn't know if he could hear her or not, but she had to try. She was interrupted by the nurse and saw her checking his vitals and writing them down on his chart, before telling her that if she needed anything to let them know. Becca smiled and thanked her, before turning her attention back to Steve.

Over the course of the next few days, Becca became acquainted with the nurses and the doctors on call, to the point she already knew them all by name. She never left his side. Kono would bring her clothes so she could change, taking a quick shower in the room's bathroom, as well as breakfast every morning. At lunch time, Danny would show up with lunch and would get her up to speed on what everyone was doing. Chin and Lou would bring her dinner and stay with her for a few hours before leaving with the promise to visit again the next day.

These were Steve and Becca's standing visitors, those who would show up every day. Then, you had the "strays", as Danny called them. Malia, Chin's wife, would show up and would try to get as much information from the doctors and nurses as she possible could, which was a lot more than they would tell Becca, since Malia was a doctor herself.

Another "stray" would be Melissa and Grace, Danny's girlfriend and daughter. They would come every other day, after Grace was off from school. And every day, the little girl would bring a new drawing with her for "Uncle Steve". It was sweet to see the concern in the little girl's eyes; how careful she would touch his hand or how softly she would speak while telling him about her day at school.

Eventually, it would be just her and Steve alone in the room, after everyone left, going back to their lives. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take before she would start shaking him to see if he would wake up. She needed him to wake up, she needed to tell him how she truly felt about him, she needed to tell him how much she loved him and how much he meant to her.

But then a frightening thought popped in her mind. "What if he never wakes up?".


	2. Bringing Him Back

It was a day like any of the others that Becca had spent in the hospital looking after Steve. It had been two weeks since he was shot and there were still no signs of him waking up anytime soon. Becca was burnt out, she didn't know what else to do to try and help him wake up.

After another visit from Steve's doctor, with him telling her that Steve's condition was still the same as it had been since the surgery, Becca felt herself finally break down. Up until that moment, she managed to stay in control of her emotions but hearing the doctor saying that there were no changes to his condition after all that time, that pushed her over the edge.

\- "Steve, I've been talking to you for two weeks now and I'm hoping you can hear me. There's something I need to tell you and, if anything, maybe you can use that to wake up, because we all need you to wake up. I… I need you to wake up. You have no idea how much you mean to me. We've known each other for two years now and, even though we didn't talk much at first, over time, you made me fall in love with you. You're everything I ever wanted in a man: you're kind, sweet, respectful, funny, protective, just, and a million other things that I can't even begin to describe. You're amazing and I wish now I would've told you sooner how I feel about you. I love you. I love you so much. So, please, please wake up. I know that maybe I'm being selfish, but I need you here with me. Please, Steve, wake up." – Becca had tears streaming down her face, not bothering to wipe them away.

She laid her head on the bed, her hand firmly wrapped around his, rubbing it with her thumb, and just aloud herself to finally cry all that she hadn't cried in the past two weeks. She was exhausted, not from being there every day, but from holding back the tears for so long. Finally breaking down, she didn't care who would see her, she needed to let it all out.

It took her a moment to fully register what was happening. At first, she thought it was just her imagining things but when she felt it again, she knew it was real. Looking down at their hands, she saw his hand squeezing hers, softly at first, hence why she thought she was imagining things, but more strongly the second time around.

Looking back at him, she saw him fighting to open his eyes and she started to coach him to do so. She quickly found the call button to get a nurse in there and pressed it, her eyes never leaving his. She heard a nurse come in and she told her what was going on.

The nurse moved closer to Steve and grabbed his hand, asking him that if he heard her, to squeeze her hand. When he did, Becca couldn't help but to smile at the nurse, getting a small smile in return. Becca could tell the nurse was being cautious, not wanting to raise her hopes in case that it was just a fluke, but she knew it wasn't. Steve was waking up.

The nurse called Steve's doctor to come and check up on him, but by the time the doctor arrived, Steve had already opened his eyes and was looking back at a very teary-eyed Becca. The doctor asked her to leave the room so he could examine Steve and, after kissing Steve's cheek, she left.

Taking that time to call Danny and let him know the news, she heard Danny telling her that he was gonna get the team and that they would be there in a few minutes. Becca agreed. Sure, she wished she could be alone with Steve, but this was his Ohana and Ohana always comes first.

The team arrived before the doctor had finished his examination, so they all stood in the corridor with Becca getting them up to speed. There were smiles all around, everyone eager to see how he was doing. They could tell Becca was the one who was the most nervous of them all, but they couldn't really get why. After all, this had been something she had been wanting everyday she had been there. Why was she so nervous now?

Becca's mind was racing with a million questions swirling around it. Did he wake up because he had heard her? And if so, how will he react? Does he feel the same? What if he doesn't? Will he still want to be friends with her or will he want to cut ties with her? She felt herself getting sick again. Either way, she needed to know.

They saw the doctor come out of Steve's room and, after he told them that Steve was going to be okay, they all moved in to his room, smiles all around. A nurse was still there, unplugging him from a number of machines he no longer needed.

Everyone lined up to greet Steve, with hugs and jokes, Becca in the back of the line. She simply smiled and let everyone spend some time with him, before deciding to go get something to eat, so they could be alone. Asking everyone if they wanted anything, she walked out of the room, leaving them with Steve.

\- "You know, she never left." – Danny said, a smirk on his face.

\- "What?"

\- "Becca. She never left. She's been here since you got shot, two weeks ago." – Steve had a look of confusion mixed with awe on his face.

\- "Danny's right. We would bring her food and clothes, because she would absolutely refuse to leave you under no circumstance. The girl's devoted to her friends, I'll tell you that much." – Lou said, having the same smirk on his face as Danny did.

Steve knew what they were telling him, without actually saying it. But he didn't need them to tell him something he already knew. All he needed was a chance to talk to her, one-on-one, and everything was gonna be just fine. He heard the door open again and saw Becca walking in, a small smile on her lips.

The team made a strategically retreat, claiming they had a case to work on and, after telling both him and Becca that they'd be back later, left them alone. Becca approached the bed and sat down on the chair closest to him, neither of them saying anything for what felt like an eternity.

Steve was the first to talk, clearing his throat softly before speaking.

\- "I heard you."

\- "What?" – Becca was taking by surprise. "Did he just say he heard me?", she thought, not knowing how to answer to that.

\- "I heard you. In fact, your voice was what kept me fighting. The first few days were hard to understand who was talking and what they were saying, but after a while I could tell it was you. So, yeah, I heard you."

\- "And exactly what did you heard?" – Becca was freaking out. On one hand, she wanted to know if he heard her telling him how she felt about him, but on the other, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

\- "Everything." – Steve looked back at her, his eyes locked on hers. He could tell she was nervous, hell, he was too, but if she had been brave enough to tell him how she felt, then he had to be brave enough to do the same.

\- "And?"

\- "And… I love you. I've loved you for a while now, I just hadn't found the right time to tell you. Becca, you have no idea how much happier I am since you became a part of my life. Hearing your voice every day, made me want to fight, so I could come back to you and tell you how much I love you. You are everything that I ever wanted, but I've been so worried about the many ways that things could go wrong, that I never stopped to think about the many ways that could go right. Look, I know that a relationship with me is complicated, with me being with 5-0 and the Navy, but I promise you, if you're willing to be with me, I'll make it worth it. I love you more than anything. Hell, ask me to quit 5-0 and the Navy and I'll do it, if it means I can be with you. So, what do you say? Will you take a chance with me?"

Becca couldn't stop the tears from falling even if she wanted to. Hearing him say that he loved her too and that he was willing to quit 5-0 and the Navy for her, was beyond anything she had ever imagined. Of course, she would never ask him to do that, but it was still nice to know he was willing to do it for her.

She got up and leaned over him, kissing him softly, whispering an "I love you". She felt his hand grabbing her neck and pull her close again, kissing her more passionately. They were interrupted by a clearing of a throat, signaling someone else was the room. Looking back at the door, they saw a nurse, smiling softly at them, apologizing for interrupting, but she needed to give Steve his medication. They both smiled and broke away, Becca blushing slightly.

Becca sat back down on the chair, watching Steve take his medication and wondering how she had gotten so lucky. At that moment, she was happy, happier than she had ever been. She was, officially, with the man she was madly in love with. Now, all they needed to worry about was his recovery. "Talk about a Christmas miracle.", she thought.


	3. New Year, New Life

It was already the new year when Steve got the okay from the doctor to engage in more physical activities. Although he wasn't cleared for work, that didn't bother him. It just meant he had more time to spend with Becca. They had been spending as much time together as possible, to the point where she was staying at his house. She would say it was because she wanted to make sure he took his medication and didn't over do it, but they both knew it was to make up for lost time.

Steve got back home and found Becca in his office, working away on her computer. She was a tech analyst and she could work from home, which had been a blessing these past few weeks. Coming up from behind her, he kissed the top of her head and felt her leaning back against him.

\- "What did the doctor say?"

\- "I can go back to my daily routine, but not yet to work. He says it's okay to work out and such, but actually going back to work is out of the question for now. Maybe in a couple of weeks."

\- "Okay. And you're okay with that?" – Becca asked, standing up.

\- "If it means I get to spend more time with you, then I'm happy I don't have to go back just yet." – Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, smiling.

Kissing her softly, he felt her arms snake around his neck. Breaking the kiss, he stood there just looking at her. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. Kissing her again, this time more passionately, he felt her parting her lips and allowing entrance.

The intensity of the kiss grew, Becca biting his lower lip every so often, making him grunt in pleasure. This had been something they both wanted, but couldn't since Steve was still very bruised and sored. But now that they had the all clear from the doctor for more physical activities, they knew exactly what their first activity was going to be.

Steve grabbed her legs and pulled her up to his waist, her legs wrapping themselves around him. He started trailing kisses from her lips down to her neck, nibbling there and hearing her moan. That sound made him want her even more. Carrying her to the bedroom, he would stop every once in a while, leaning her against a wall and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

The walk from his office to his bedroom took a lot longer than normal. Once there, Steve placed her back on her feet and kissed her, his hands hovering all over her body, feeling every inch of it. He helped her take her t-shirt off, kissing her neck and the middle of her breasts while doing it.

Every so often he would whisper an "I love you" in her ear, making her shiver and smile. He made quick work on the rest of their clothes and picked her up again. Moving to the bed, he laid her gently and hovered over her, examining every inch of her body. Kissing her, from her neck all the way down to her mount, he felt her squirm under him, begging him to make her his. Coming back up, he searched for a condom on one of the drawers. Grabbing it, he felt Becca's hand taking it from him. He saw her ripped the package and grabbing him by the bottom, unwrapping it through his full length.

Kissing her deeply, he adjusted himself in between her legs and pushed inside. He saw her arching her back and saying his name. It was like music to his ears. Moving slowly at first, he felt like he was in heaven. She was warm and fit perfectly around him. He couldn't help but to whisper again that he loved her, this time hearing her saying back, as he kept moving slowly inside her. Becca would contract every so often around him, making him grunt in pleasure.

Becca had her hands on his shoulders and, every time he would hit her spot, she would press them against his skin, making him grunt. Their movements were smooth and in perfect sync. Steve never had anything like that with anyone before. She was definitely perfect for him. He kept going slow, but every time he would thrust, he would thrust hard, making her scream his name.

Taking one hand from the side of her body, he started rubbing her, hearing her scream and moan his name in pleasure. He kept going, until he felt her shaking under him from hitting her peak. He smiled and returned his hand to it's previous spot.

Placing his mouth around one of her breasts, he began playing with it, making her squirm under him, begging him not to stop. He didn't plan to. Steve was getting to a point where he knew he couldn't hold on for very much longer. Whispering in her ear that he was almost there, he heard her saying that she was too. He decided to increase speed and soon they were both moaning in pleasure, screaming each other's name until they were both satisfied.

Once they both hit their peak, Steve just stood there, still inside of her, giving her time to catch her breath, before moving from inside of her. Caressing her face, he told her once again that he loved her and kissed her sweetly, before moving to her side on the bed. Though, he didn't stay there very long. Getting up, he walked to the bathroom, removing the condom and retrieving a wet cloth, returning shortly and kneeling on the bed next to her and starting to clean her up.

Steve finished cleaning her and, after throwing the wet cloth in the hamper, laid back down by her side, pulling her close to him.

\- "Are you okay?" – Steve asked, genuinely concerned.

\- "Never been better."

Looking back at her, he saw she had a huge smile on her face. He knew then and there that he would go to hell and back for that woman. She was the reason why he had been able to wake up. Hearing her voice, made him fight just so he could come back to her. "God, I love her.", he thought.

It was still the middle of the afternoon, so they got up after a while, and Steve suggested they'd go for a swim. Becca agreed and left to get her bikini on. Seeing her walk out of his room, wearing nothing but his shirt, made him smile. That was what he had always wanted. Someone who would love him without any reservations and that's exactly what he had gotten with Becca.


End file.
